ben and harry meet what happens now?
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: basically what the tittle says R/R PLEASE! rated t for language that's all


A/N1 yeah yeah yeah bad idea writing another story when I have all the others to finish but honestly I don't know how to continue them they just make no sense to me and I don't know if it's because my styles changed or if the plot bunny died of starvation because I never wrote them down or typed them up I don't know honestly….that being said im writing with an injury….i am majorly clumsy I managed to burn my finger when cooking a late lunch soo this hurts….anywho

I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE STORIES/BOOKS/MOVIES SHOWS I MAKE REFERENCES TO!

Warnings….the usual swearing yelling screaming and basic ooc'ness

This is a random piece I've come up with I think it's my mind coming to terms with the fact that my new relationship has been working fabulously and now my mind is trying to delete old relationships..

_;this is music lyrics;_

"What the hell? Were you fucking thinking you cum sucking dumpster whore!" screamed a young man with light brown hair probably only seventeen maybe eighteen at most.

"Benji please! Listen it was a mistake I swear it'll never happen ag..ooff!" started a rather large boy who seemed to be around the same age as the other only with jet black hair and a more rugged look.

"don't call me benji you don't get that right anymore and further more you right this 'pointing to himself and the other guy' was a mistake! You slept with my cousin Kevin! How the fuck could you do that to me? How could you break my trust like that!" exclaimed the boy 'benji'

"Ben what...what do you mean?" asked 'Kevin' with a look of absolute dread.

"We're done Kevin get lost and lose my number I never wanna see you again!" said the boy Ben

"Bu…bu...bu...bu...bu ben!" but the ben boy was already walking away.

"Are you alright sir?" asked another boy this one with dark brown hair the same age about as the other two boys, his question directed at Ben.

"Hmm? Oh hello…no not really but thank you for asking though I'm Ben" said Ben.

"I'm harry and I'm not well either what say you that the two of us go get some smoothies and talk." Asked Harry.

"as long as you let me pay as a thank you for wanting to talk about me and not 'ben Tennyson the great hero!'" said Ben.

"nah ill pay but for you wanting to know me as harry not 'Harry Potter the boy who lived, the chosen one, the golden boy,…' and more." Said harry.

"How about we both pay?" asked Ben.

"That sounds good to me." Said Harry.

Hpbthpbthpbthpbthpbt 15 minutes later! Hpbthpbthpbpbthpbthpbthp

"Wait so he slept with your cousin?! That's really scummy!" said Harry.

They were sat in Mr. Smoothies

"Yeah, it is I don't even know why I went out with him!" said Ben

"Gosh this sounds familiar! I had almost the same thing happen except my boy... ex-boyfriend slept with my rival in school...Yeah it didn't end well." Said Harry.

"why are most guys scum Harry?" asked Ben.

"because they don't know what they'll miss till its gone us being in the situations we have been have caused us to grow up a little faster." Said Harry.

"True that! Hey I'm gonna put a song on any requests?" asked Ben. {I don't know if Mr. Smoothies does or not but I'm gonna throw it in they have a juke box}

"Umm the song 'DONE' by the band Perry is a good one and fits our situations well." Replied Harry.

"Alright be right back." Said Ben.

_; My momma always told me that I should play nice but she didn't know you when she gave me that advice. I'm through with you. You're one bridge I wanna burn. Bottle up the ashes smash the urn. All I wanna be is done!;_

"Alright so what do you wanna do know?" asked Harry when Ben got back.

"Honestly I don't know." Replied Ben.

"Me either" said Harry.

"Hmm….crap can we leave?" asked Ben.

"Yeah sure why?" asked Harry as he stood up.

"The person who just entered is my cousin I so don't wanna deal with her right know." Said Ben as he to stood up to leave.

"BENJAMINE TENNYSON! GET OVER HERE KNOW!" screamed Bens cousin.

"NEVER!...crap there's no way out!" said Ben.

"Yes there is trust me!" said Harry as he grabbed Ben and apperated {sp} out.

"wha…what was that?" asked Ben when he could finally talk again.

"That was apparation {sp} a mode of transport for me." Replied Harry.

"Soooo where are we?" asked Ben.

"My home #12 grimwald place…make yourself comfy you're umm outta the country now sorry. I'll make us some tea." Said harry.

"Alright...Wait did you say outta the country?" said/asked Ben.

"Umm yeah you're in England now..." said Harry afraid his new friend would be angry.

"That's ok so can I stay or do I gotta leave tomorrow?" asked Ben.

"you can stay if you want to." Replied Harry.

******************************************5 years later*******************************************

"Happy anniversary Harry" said a now 22 year old Ben.

"Anniversary? For what?" asked a also now 22 year old Harry.

"it's been five years to the day of when we met and basically moved in together." Said Ben.

"it has been five years now hasn't it? Well happy anniversary Benny" said Harry.

THE END?

A/N2 The choice is yours do you want more or not? And if so I need ideas sooo plan something people review or pm,

To continue or not to continue the choice….is yours

May vampires be watching you {not creepy stalker -ish but protector-ish}

Kaley the vampire lover!


End file.
